Retsu
Retsu is a faithful elite member on NR. No, he isn't elitist. He's a good friend of Sylux, as well as founder of NR's sister forum Nintendo Planet (powered by official IPB). Retsu loves to design graphics on Photoshop, and also loves the Zelda series. He loves it so much his avatar on MSN is an acutal picture of Link. Real life info Retsu is 100 percent British and was born in Harlow, England. He is 18 years old and is a college student studying media. His favourite colour is blue and like to listen to foriegn music. His favourite singers are Yui, Ruslana and Leona Lewis. He has a provisional license and drives a Volkswagen Polo. Retsu's real name is Stuart and he has booked his theory test. Nintendo Planet On the 27th January 2008 Retsu gathered up some money and finally bought an official Invision Power Board. When he first got it was on version 2.3.4 since now it is on version 2.3.6 Nplanet has been around almost a year and It has achieved over 250 members and 30,000 posts. There are currently 5 staff members on the board which are Retsu, Spirit, Starforce, Yukia and Rey. Each staff is in a different country which makes keeping an eye out on the board pretty easy. The board has reached its third stage introduction a custom skin to the board to celebrate christmas. This was then shown as Retsu can code CSS. He likes Nplanet so much he decided to learn CSS and make a winter skin for everything. Most of the members love all the work he has put into the winter but some credit of the skin does go to Spirit. The board currently has 2 domains which Retsu has paid for. It was then discovered that one of the admins does not care about the statitics of the lovely forum. Here is an official quote. "For me stats are not that important. To be honest I don't really care for the stats. All I want is the members to be happy and have a wonderful time on the board". This board continues the legacy of Spirit's past Nintendo Planet forums which was first made on InvisionFree. Now on IPB, the possibilities are endless. Retsu has announced that he will make his forum different compared to the other forums. "Something unique will happen on Nplanet. We don't know what it will be just yet but this may change the way of nintendo forums". What can we expect with Nplanet in the future? Only time can tell. Board rumors: There have been a couple of rumors going around about Nintendo Planet. Here are a few of them. Nplanet will be introducing a few new staff groups. There is no info on what these groups are. The board will have a huge event to celebrate its 1 year anniversary, a supprise such as upgrading to IPB 3.0.0 might happen during this event. Console's Retsu has Retsu owns a massive array of consoles. Some even thinks he collects them for fun just for the sake of it. He owns the following consoles: *N64 *Gamecube *Wii *Gameboy *Gameboy Colour *GBA *GBA SP *DS *DS Lite *PS1 *PS2 *PS3 *PSP *Sega Megadrive *Sega Saturn *Sega Dreamcast Retsu's top 10 favourite game series 1- Legend of Zelda | 2- Grand Theft Auto | 3- Banjo-Kazooie | 4- Pikmin | 5- Super Smash Bros | 6- Soul Calibur | 7- Legacy of Kain | 8- Sonic the hedgehog | 9- Mario | 10- Kirby Retsu's smexy friends Nintendo Planet: Meta Knight , Phoenix, Starforce, Spirit, Yukia, Bouken Spririt, Roll-Chan, King Koopa, blueWaters and "Rey" | Nintendo Rocket: Sylux | Other: Sara, Virus and Sarah Countries Retsu has been to England (OF COURSE!) | France | Spain | Portugal | Gibralter (if you count that as a country) Languages Retsu wants to learn Japanese and Russian Category:Members